


Sunflowers, Sometimes

by Headphone_Love



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hospitalization, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Protective Oikawa Tooru, They're flirting your honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Oikawa isn't fond of hospitals, but he somehow manages to find something that he dislikes even more.-----Her hair—an obnoxious orange shade—reminded him an awful lot of Karasuno’s #10. A smile may or may not have crossed his lips at the thought. It was short-lived, as when he looked up to the person who was holding the girl, he realized how small a world he lived in.“Chibi-chan?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073850
Comments: 17
Kudos: 328





	Sunflowers, Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This had been in my drafts for a few years I'm sure so here you go :D  
> Technically a snippet but sounds like the first part to a series so mayhaps.... ;)
> 
> I seem to enjoy hurting our precious sunshine.
> 
> BTHB- Don't Let Them See You Cry
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> -Blood mentions throughout the story, though no injuries in gruesome detail.  
> -Hospitals 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hinata stretched out against his bed, groaning at the ache in his bones.

His hair was still wet from the shower he'd taken, practice having been insanely brutal since Nishinoya decided that the first years weren’t taking things as seriously after catching them goofing around. Being the second year he was, Hinata ended up running extra laps for the bonding experience along with Kageyama and Yamaguchi while Tsukishima was pulled around by Nishinoya.

Tanaka had watched from the sidelines, claiming third-year immunity. 

Shutting his eyes, Hinata felt his body succumbing to the fuzzy feeling of sleep. He had almost been completely clocked out...

Until he heard a _thump_. 

Or was it more of a _thwack?_

Either way, it was loud enough that Hinata moved to sit up in his bed, half-opened eyes confused. At first, his thoughts wandered to Natsu dropping something in her room since she was right next door. All she had were books on various topics and stuffed animals, however, and the sound surely was different than a book hitting the ground. Hinata would know that sound with how often he tossed his own around in frustration.

But still, it was his little sister: demon strength and all. 

Hinata hummed, having rationalized it in his mind and moving to lie back down until he heard something else fall. He squinted, sleep leaving him for a moment. 

“Can’t hurt,” Hinata muttered, yawning as he stood and stretched his limbs out. He walked out of the room lazily, rubbing his eyes and looking to see that Natsu’s door was closed. He walked up to it slowly, sliding the door open to peek inside. Natsu was fast asleep, surrounded by stuffed animals. Letting out a soft exhale as he tilted his head, he shut the door and clicked his tongue curiously. 

So it wasn’t Natsu, which meant he was either hearing things, or his mother had woken up and maybe bumped into something?

“Mom?” Hinata called, scratching his stomach and yawning again. He moved towards the living room, slippers scraping against the floor lightly. No one was there, the lights off and everything clean and pristine. He frowned, tempted to move back to his room until he noticed that down the hall, the bathroom light was on. Walking over to it with a smile, he knocked before opening the door. 

“It’s late, why are you in he—”

Hinata’s words got stuck in his throat at the sight, a lot more red covering his bathroom floor than he’d ever seen.

The feeling of liquid seeping into his socks had him unable to breathe. 

* * *

“Did you hear me? I don’t _want_ to get a shot!”

“Trust me, I heard you, Takeru,” Oikawa responded dryly, raising a brow as he parked and shut the car off. While he wasn’t a fan of hospitals, he had become acquainted with them due to his physical therapy sessions. They weren’t as terrifying up close anymore, but they weren’t exactly a place of comfort considering he could end up here again if he wasn’t careful.

It was humbling, to say the least. 

“Can we just go home?” 

Oikawa sighed, turning to watch his nephew for a moment. He leaned in, head tilting as he smiled. “Of course.”

Takeru perked, eyes shining as if he had finally gotten through to his uncle. 

“Once we get there, you can go back to bed and stay there, since you won’t be able to play volleyball ever again without taking care of your health,” Oikawa added, reaching for the keys as Takeru paled. 

“Crap!” Takeru whined, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. Oikawa pushed some air from his nose and shook his head. They entered the hospital, Takeru being led away to pediatrics while Oikawa waited patiently, tapping his foot against the tiled floor. The hospital never really changed from what he could see, everything looking exactly as it had months ago when he had come in for his knee. 

“Ah, Tooru! What brings you here?”

Oikawa turned, eyeing the man in white before grinning and waving. “Hey, doc. I was put on babysitting duty. Takeru’s getting his check-up,” he explained, the elder male nodding and chuckling.

“He takes after his uncle, does he?”

“As stubborn and hardheaded, I’ve been told,” Oikawa replied jokingly, crossing his arms and looking around. “This place really doesn’t change, does it?” he murmured, noticing how many of the workers looked either dead on their feet or fresh and ready for the day. There wasn’t an in-between, at least from observations that he’d made in the last few months. 

“Nope. Just in a day’s work,” the doctor said with a nod. “But it’s worth it when you get to give family’s good news,” he said with a grin. “Now, I’m off to get ready for my next patient, so if you would excuse me,” the man began as Oikawa perked. 

“Ah, do you mind showing me where the cafeteria is? I don’t recognize this area enough to get to it on my own…” Oikawa admitted. 

“Of course. The rest of this place is probably still a maze to you.”

Oikawa nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he followed, eyeing the area and hiding a frown. It looked so...dreary. Compared to where he had stayed for his knee, it seemed like this area was a lot less maintained. Turning once they reached the end of the hall, Oikawa paused, the doctor chuckling. 

“I’ll be going first. Staff bathrooms are down the other way, though if you keep going forward, you’ll no doubt see the sign that will lead you to the cafeteria. Tell Takeru I said hello!.”

Oikawa nodded again, bowing his head and thanking the man before going his own way. This area looked so much more familiar, the dreary nature of the other section making him grateful he hadn’t been anywhere else. He knew it probably wasn’t that way on purpose, as the hospital had a lot more pressing matters to attend to than decoration or presentation. 

He entered the cafeteria, not surprised at all to see patients sitting quietly, looking out the windows, or even talking amongst themselves. He tapped his hands against his sides awkwardly, never having ever been here alone before. Usually, Hajime or his family would be around. He was about to grab a seat when something caught his eye, the color being too bright against the white walls and tiled flooring. 

It was a girl, sleeping in her caretaker’s arm peacefully.

Her hair—an obnoxious orange shade—reminded him an awful lot of Karasuno’s #10. A smile may or may not have crossed his lips at the thought. It was short-lived, as when he looked up to the person who was holding the girl, he realized how small a world he lived in. 

“Chibi-chan?”

* * *

Hinata sat with his head back against the wall, Natsu on his lap sleeping quietly.

She was curled into him while he stared at the ceiling and continued taking steady breaths. He wasn’t necessarily sure how to feel, especially because his mother was completely okay. Well, not completely—she had a nasty gash on her head and a concussion, but still, it was a lot better than he had originally thought. 

Especially considering all of the…

Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat, the bile taste in his mouth still somewhat prominent even though he had long since emptied the contents of his stomach. It had been a long night, but he had already texted his team to let them know he wasn’t going to practice. No details, but he’d tell them later to avoid any…team incidents at the hospital. As much as he would love to have someone here with him, the thought of Tanaka and Nishinoya screaming in corridors was not ideal. Daichi was no longer around to scare them into submission, though Hinata surely saw it happening if the original third years were still around. 

Still, it did bring a ghost of a smile to his lips. 

It was bittersweet thinking about his first year and maybe it was just because he was running on fumes, but a wave of emotion came over him despite his attempts at breathing through it all. Opting to distract himself, he thought about how he had called Natsu's school about a family emergency. 

It all felt so surreal to the second-year, going from nothing but volleyball to this. And sure, in a few weeks this would all be behind them but the thought it could happen _again—_

"Are you sure you don't want anything, sir?"

Hinata looked over to see a nurse with a tray. He did his best to look okay, eyes sore and lips somewhat cracked. 

"Water is fine. Thank you, ma'am." 

The woman sighed softly, but accepted the answer and bowed her head as she walked off. Hinata watched for a moment, only resting his head against the wall once he was sure no one else would come up to talk to him. He shut his eyes, rubbing a hand against his sister's back gently. He opened his eyes only to readjust his jacket she was using as a blanket.

The cafeteria was a lot less intense than the A&E, but he still would have preferred to stay with his mother given the option. Sure, he had Natsu, and keeping her calm was the priority, but even then having to pick between the two most important women in his life was terrifying. The option had never been watching one but not the other. 

'She's awake though,' Hinata thought, nodding at the fact. He had even managed to have a conversation with her briefly which brightened both his and Natsu's spirits. Still, talking to her had been like talking to someone that wasn't completely there if the lack of shine in her eyes said anything. He knew she'd have a difficult time concentrating until healed, but the way his gut flipped when they were talking didn't cease until he had left the room. 

Natsu shifted on his lap, a sharp intake of breath leaving her lips as Hinata rubbed circles on her back and cooed, kissing her forehead gently. 

"It's okay," Hinata murmured into her hair. 

Despite everything being okay, he wished he had been able to shield his sister from the mess that was their house. She hadn't seen their mother, at least, but the fact that Hinata had entered her room covered in blood was nightmare fuel in itself. The reminder of how he probably looked at the moment did nothing but make him want to sleep even more. He had a lot of cleaning to do once they got home, but as he thought about what he would need, the what-if’s began to creep.

What if he hadn't gotten up? 

What if it had been Natsu who found her?

What if they weren’t in the clear yet because Hinata hadn’t found her sooner? 

Hinata bit his lower lip, feeling his mind begin to wander even further. It almost felt like his body was no longer his own, numbing out and fading away. 

“Chibi-chan?” 

Hinata’s eyes shot open. He waited, eyes burning as he continued to stare at the ceiling and listen. 

“Oi, chibi, is that you?” 

When he realized it wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him, Hinata slowly lifted his head from its position against the wall and turned, eyes locking onto a familiar brown pair. 

Oikawa stared at him with parted lips and wide eyes, Hinata unsure of what to make of it. 

“Uh...hello.”

* * *

The two sat in awkward silence, Oikawa stealing glances across the table now and then to make sure he was seeing things correctly. He had never seen #10 look so utterly wrecked, from his messier than usual hair to the dried blood on his face and clothes. He looked like at any moment he could keel over. While he didn’t know the kid as much as Tobio did, it was a jarring sight.

His body suddenly felt as if it had way too much energy. To avoid tapping his fingers, he crossed his arms and leaned back with a clearing of his throat. 

“So your mother…” Oikawa began quietly, Hinata staring out the nearest window and nodding. 

“She’s fine, well, as fine as someone can be all things considered,” Hinata explained with a tired smile.

"So are you just waiting for more information?" 

Hinata shook his head. “They said I could have gone home, but I’m waiting for my father to come so she isn’t alone,” he said. Oikawa could see his lips part again as if he were going to say more, but nothing else followed his original words.

“Alright. Good to know,” Oikawa said encouragingly, hoping it didn’t come off as patronizing.

Hinata nodded. “I’m just glad that Natsu was able to go back to sleep. Seeing all of this happening…it isn’t good for her, you know?” 

Oikawa wanted to laugh at the words. He wanted to know if _he_ had slept at all, but it was quite obvious the answer to that would have been no. So instead, Oikawa tilted his head and raised a brow. 

An exhausted breath that Oikawa believed was intended to be a laugh had him frowning deeply.

“I’m alright.”

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed. He hadn't said a word but he supposed his expression gave his thoughts away. “Have you eaten?” he asked casually. 

Hinata continued to stare out the window, the silence answer enough as Oikawa clicked his tongue.

“Chibi-chan, you need to take care of yourself. Not eating after an all-nighter while in the hospital is a sure way to get yourself sick,” he scolded lightly, pushing down the heat that burned in his chest. “At least drink some water or eat something small. Don’t be an idiot.” 

He was always decent at holding in his emotions, but seeing #10 sitting here alone and doing his best to help everyone but himself was incredibly frustrating. The setter wasn’t sure whether it was because the kid’s stubbornness irritated him or if it was because no one was there for him during this time. 

Maybe he hadn't wanted anyone. 

It was only then that he realized he had _scolded_ someone who had a family member in the hospital and felt like he deserved a smack to the back of the head. It was times like this that he understood why Iwaizumi often called him tone-deaf. Still, he held his ground, knowing that anything out of the ordinary would probably make the shrimp uncomfortable. 

When he looked away from the window to return his attention to the conversation, #10 was smiling at him in a way that had his stomach fluttering out of nowhere. 

“Thanks for caring,” he whispered. “I know you are probably doing it because I look pitiful, but either way…most people would probably have told me to grow up or something,” he sighed out. “I just…I never had something like this happen,” he finished with a slight break to his words. 

“Chibi…” 

“What am I supposed to do, Oikawa-san?” he finished quietly, strained and no longer smiling.

Oikawa could see how glossy his eyes had become, his hold on his sister tightening for a second only to go slack again. The threat of a storm lingered for a few minutes until Hinata let out a deep breath, running his fingers through his sister’s hair in a calming motion. His intuition told him that Hinata wasn’t doing that to calm his sister alone.

Sitting up straight, Oikawa uncrossed his legs and placed his hands on his lap. For a split second, this hadn't been Karasunos #10, but a complete stranger. There was no confidence or excitement in his eyes, only fear, and uncertainty. 

The #10 he knew had never been so wilted and lacking in color. 

“How about this, chibi-chan,” Oikawa started before he could resist. “My nephew…his appointment should be done soon. We’ll wait here until your dad shows up, then we’ll make a day of it. Get food, fresh air.”

Screw normalcy. 

Oikawa waited, Hinata staring at him blankly, as if unsure of whether this was happening or not. It was more unnerving than the look Oikawa had received the first time they’d played volleyball together. 

“If you don’t want to, at least let me drive you home so you don’t have to worry about the travel,” Oikawa suggested, tilting his head. “Let’s just say it’s repayment for me being cruel to you and Tobio.”

“You’re still cruel to Kageyama,” Hinata pointed out, cracking a small smile as his eyes crinkled. 

“Well, can’t change overnight, chibi-chan. So what do you say?” Oikawa prompted, leaning forward in his chair. 

Looking down at Natsu, Hinata closed his eyes to think. Oikawa wondered whether he’d fall asleep then and there but waited patiently.

“Okay, but Natsu…the moment she says she is tired, we’re leaving. It’s been a lot for her and I don’t need her getting sick.” 

Oikawa didn’t respond, eyes stuck on Hinata as he chuckled softly. 

Hinata squinted. “What’s so funny?” 

Moving to stand, Oikawa shook his head while waving a hand. “Nothing, chibi-chan. I just remembered why you were so memorable is all. You haven’t changed at all.”

The words made something flicker behind the younger's eyes. 

“You wanna fight?” Hinata questioned, sticking his tongue out. 

While Oikawa didn't buy it, he did appreciate the effort. 

“Rain check on that. Not a fair fight when I could blow on you and have you fall over.”

* * *

It was about an hour and a half waiting for his nephew. 

Hinata had dozed off momentarily and Oikawa hadn't had the heart to wake him. In his eyes, the ginger shouldn't be going out at all. He should be going straight home and sleeping, then worrying about eating. If Oikawa knew anything from his experience with Hinata, however, it was that not doing anything would be worse for him. He was always thinking, both on and off the court. 

Overthinking was probably his default. 

“Is that blood?!” 

Both Oikawa and Hinata were startled by the voice. 

Standing immediately, he stalked towards his nephew and pulled at his ear. “ _Takeru._ Manners!"

“What? It is the truth!” Takeru defended, Oikawa feeling his face heat. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole and leave nothing to remind Hinata of his unruly nephew. 

"It is," Hinata spoke easily, Takeru and Oikawa both turning to look at him. He was standing much taller than Oikawa thought he would be considering his slouched position in his chair earlier. "Is it scary?" he asked curiously. “If it makes you feel better, the person who it is from is okay now. She is recovering here, so she should be back home soon.”

“But why is her blood on you?!” 

“Because,” Hinata said without missing a beat, “I had to help her until the paramedics came. Then I tried to clean but decided to save it for later. So trust me, it isn’t as scary as it looks!” 

Takeru processed the words, not looking entirely sure about it all. 

“And if you are still worried, this is my little sister here,” Hinata said as he hiked the child higher up to avoid dropping her. “She wouldn’t be asleep if I was so scary, right?” 

Taking that into consideration, Takeru nodded as if the conversation was actually logical. “So are you coming with us?” the younger asked, Oikawa letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. 

"Yeah, please pardon the intrusion," Hinata said with a bow of his head. 

Wanting nothing but to leave and get out his energy, Oikawa motioned to the door. “Yeah, I think a change of clothes and some rest can do them good,” he said, earning a look from Hinata. 

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Hinata joked lightly, Oikawa relieved his comment hadn't been taken offensively.

“Well then, let’s hit the road,” Oikawa stated, swinging his keys around his fingers. “Food awaits.”

* * *

Arriving at his house shouldn't have been as nerve-wracking as it was. 

_'You don't have to go in alone if you don't want to'_

Oikawa was practically a stranger with how nice he was being, but Hinata was happy to have someone as reliable as the grand king with him. Despite how much he wanted to accept, he knew he would be more embarrassed later on if Oikawa managed to witness him breaking down while cleaning. 

_'Alright. We'll wait here and check out some food places. Take your time, Chibi-chan'_

And Hinata did exactly that. 

He brought Natsu to her room and let her sleep a bit more in her own bed. He put her space lights on in case she woke up since they always helped her calm down. 

Then he got to cleaning. 

The living room was first, Hinata mopping with both speed and roughness that probably wasn’t necessary. It made him feel better, however, and so he was done much faster than intended. Even then, he gave it a once over and cleaned a second time for the sake of comfort. 

Next was the hallway, which wasn’t as awful as Hinata had remembered. It was only when he reached the bathroom that he had to take a breather, glaring into the room unable to pinpoint how it made him feel. He let out a pitiful laugh and backed into the wall, sliding down and running his hands through his hair. 

It didn't scare him. 

It _didn't_. 

He pressed his lips into a thin line and could hear his heart pounding in his ears. 

“Are you okay?”

Hinata jumped, turning to see Natsu standing with her eyes half-open. She still looked tired, but he knew she wouldn't go back to sleep just yet.

“No," Hinata said honestly. "but I will be." 

Natsu’s arms wrapping around his neck. She pressed her cheek into his own, nuzzling like how their mother often did to her. 

“It’s okay to be sad.”

If he could have, Hinata would have laughed. 

“I know. But I don’t like it,” Hinata admitted. 

“Why?” 

Hinata waited a moment, wanting to explain it in so many ways but opting for the least amount of words since this wasn’t something to put onto a child. 

“It’s hard to stop being sad when you start.”

Natsu took a moment, but Hinata could feel her nod. “Then be sad and I’ll be here still. Then we can be happy when we go out!” 

The tears that slipped out were an accident but Hinata let them fall, wiping them away carefully. He patted his sister on the back as he leaned into her hug, glad he at least wasn't alone.

“I know you will. Thank you.”

* * *

Oikawa wasn’t too surprised when Hinata and his sister returned and the little one was fully awake. She was smiling, waving at both him and Takeru. His nephew waved back awkwardly, unsure of how to react with someone so much younger than he was in the car. He also wasn’t surprised at the red eyes of the elder sibling, though he pretended not to notice as he looked forward.

“Ready? Takeru wants a rice-based dish if that’s alright with you.”

At the sound of his stomach growling, Hinata flushed in the face and looked out the car window. “Sounds great.”

“See, I told you he wouldn’t mind!” Takeru insisted as he stuck his tongue out at Oikawa. Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the child, but when he heard Hinata and his mini-me laughing, he decided to be gracious and let it go this once. 

The ride itself was uneventful, Natsu and Takeru beginning to talk to each other about random topics—the former more than the latter. It was obvious that despite the age difference, they had much in common. Maybe because both their older counterparts were athletes to the core.

It was only once they had reached their destination that Oikawa took notice of the conversation and how heated it had become, having been focused on both the road and the ginger he could see from his car mirror. 

“How can you not like volleyball?!” Takeru gasped, turning in his seat once his seatbelt was off. Natsu looked relaxed, crossing her arms and not removing her seatbelt just yet. 

“Because Soccer is funner!” 

Oikawa snorted, Takeru looking like a fish out of water. 

"You—!" Takeru started until he caught sight of Hinata who was watching him for his next words very closely. Instead of continuing, Takeru turned back around and sulked in the front seat. 

“Now, now, children. Both sports are fun,” Oikawa assured, unbuckling and making sure he had everything. 

“Yeah, plus you play more volleyball than soccer lately, Natsu,” Hinata teased as Natsu shrugged. 

“Because you can't play soccer with me anymore!” 

“Chibi-chan plays soccer too?” Oikawa asked, genuinely surprised. He met the other’s eyes in his mirror, head tilting to the side. “How much energy do you _have_?” 

Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, I am more the goalie. Kageyama found out I was playing and scolded me about possible injuries. She plays more with my—” he paused, looking at his lap. Oikawa was half afraid he had ruined the good atmosphere, yet Hinata smiled fondly and let out a deep breath. “With my mom. When she had the time. When my dad is home she plays with him.”

“Good to know,” Oikawa chuckled. "You sound like a fun group."

The smile Oikawa received for the comment was enough to have him looking away. 

“Why is your face so red? Are you getting sick? Laaaaa-mmmme,” Takeru said with a hand to his mouth and a grin. 

Oikawa only turned redder as Hinata leaned forward in concern, the setter clearing his throat and immediately opening his car door. 

“God I am _starving!_ ” 

“But we had food not even two hours ag—”

“Takeru! You can get the big bowl today if you want!” Oikawa cut off as the boy straightened up. “For being a good sport about your shots.”

Takeru’s eyes went wide as he scrambled to get out of the car. 

“Hell yeah! Big bowl!” 

“Language!” Natsu shouted from the backseat as Hinata raised a hand and snorted, shoulders shaking at how lively the two were around each other. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but watch, swallowing hard and doing his best to listen to Takeru singing his praises for being ‘super nice’ to him. When he shut his door, he couldn't help but feel the familiar warmth in his bones. It reminded him of the first time he had played Chibi and Tobio in a game. At the time, Oikawa had assumed the feeling was the mystery behind how Tobio had managed to land such a flexible player.

Now he had a pretty good hunch that his original explanation had been completely wrong. 

“Oikawa-san, are you alright?” Hinata asked curiously. “If you aren’t hungry we don’t have to say and can get something to go.”

“Don’t worry about it, Chibi-chan~” he assured, ruffling his hair and admiring the way one eye closed at the action. "Besides, I should be asking you that. Is this really okay?" 

Hinata eyed him, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm still upset," he admitted, looking over to where Natsu and Takeru were. "And scared, I think. But being with you guys...I'm glad I'm here. It would have been a lot scarier being home alone," he said with a grin. "So thank you." 

Oikawa sucked in a breath and let his hand fall to his side. “Don't worry about it. Besides, how could I ever turn down a meal with the player I’ll be looking forward to beating in the future, hm?” 

Hinata straightened up. “We won’t lose!” he promised. “We are getting better day by day!” 

Oikawa nodded, amused at how spoke as if he were representing both himself and Tobio. “I don’t doubt that,” he said while leaning down. “But trust me when I say I won't take it easy on you when we meet on the court next time." 

He expected to get the last word in.

He expected Hinata to huff and walk away while declaring he'd be the victor. 

Instead, he felt lips against his cheek, one hand on his shoulder while the other rested against the front of his shirt. 

He really hoped his heartbeat wasn't too noticeable through the fabric. 

"I look forward to it, then. Don't break your promise, Oikawa-san."

Hinata looked a lot brighter than he had earlier, Oikawa unable to do anything but let out a laugh and shut his eyes while letting the sun warm his bones. 

"After that, I don't think I could ever do such a thing, Chibi-chan."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
